


Non verrò ignorato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale saiyan [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Lime, M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.





	Non verrò ignorato

Non verrò ignorato

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.1 Il ‘mio’ Kakaroth

__

_ Io sono _

Black cercò di rialzarsi, rischiò di ricadere a terra, piegò di lato il capo e sputò un grumo di sangue, boccheggiando.

“Io sono _Vegeta-sama_!” gridò Vegeta. La sua aura azzurra s’incrementava sempre di più, i suoi capelli a fiamma ondeggiavano sul suo capo. 

“E tu sei solo una brutta copia di Kakaroth. Non fai parte della nostra razza, il nostro sangue non ti scorre nelle vene. Non ti sei guadagnato la sua potenza e non sai sfruttare quel corpo.

Ti senti un dio, ma oggi, t’inginocchierai a me. 

Perché nessuno può permettersi di portare via a Kakaroth la sua vita!” sbraitò.

< Il ‘mio’ Kakaroth! > pensò.

[107].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.2 Lasciami solo

_ Un pochino di solitudine _

Vegeta guardò il proprio riflesso, socchiuse gli occhi e piegò il capo, le sue iridi color ossidiana divennero liquide. 

< Alle volte guardandomi allo specchio vedo lo spettro di mio padre. Si vergognerebbe di me > pensò.

Si voltò e afferrò un lenzuolo da sopra il letto e lo utilizzò per coprire lo specchio. 

Avvertì un’aura apparirgli alle spalle, si voltò di scatto e vide Goku tele-trasportatosi davanti a lui.

“ _Tsk_ , si può sapere che diamine vuoi?” ringhiò Vegeta.

“Ti sei nuovamente rinchiuso qui. Dovresti uscire almeno a mangiare” disse Goku.

“ _Umphf_ , voglio stare solo. Vattene e fatti gli affari tuoi” ringhiò Vegeta.

[103].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.3 Amore invano

_ Un pochino d’indifferenza _

“Sei arrabbiato con me?” chiese Goku. Si affiancò a Vegeta, intento a guardare le lune nel cielo.

“È da quando sono arrivato qui da Bills che mi ignori. Questa notte potevamo anche dormire insieme, ma tu hai voluto separare i letti” disse. Cercò di prendergli la mano, ma Vegeta l’allontanò con la propria.

“Lasciami stare, Kakaroth” rispose con tono freddo.

Goku chinò il capo e sospirò.

“Urca, sei sempre così indifferente. È perché non riesci a superarmi? O forse è perché temi che possa innervosire Bills-sama. Tranquillo, non metterei a rischio la Terra” disse.

< Alle volte mi sembra di amarlo invano > pensò.

[104].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.4 Nessun supporto

__

_ Un sacco di lamentele _

“Sei un irresponsabile, un bambino idiota e non ti riesci a concentrare in battaglia. La tua dannata fortuna sfacciata ti viene sempre in soccorso, ma arriverà il giorno in cui ti dimostrerò che sono io il numero uno” ringhiò Vegeta. Spintonò Goku con l’indice, arrossandogli la spalla e digrignò i denti.

“Perché per gli altri hai sempre delle parole d’incoraggiamento e per me solo lamentele? Sei duro con i tuoi figli e i tuoi allievi, ma quando imparano, li premi. Sembra, invece, che qualsiasi cosa io faccia, non vada mai bene. 

Tu non vuoi spronarmi, ma solo demoralizzarmi” rispose Son.

[100].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.5 Non ti vergognare

_ Ma non posso rimediare al fatto che tutti possano vedere queste cicatrici. _

Goku bussò un paio di volte alla porta della cabina.

“Urca, mi sta iniziando a venire fame! Andiamo, voglio farmi il bagno. Esci!” implorò.

“No” rispose gelido Vegeta, all’interno.

“Ti sei ustionato?” chiese Goku.

“No” ringhiò Vegeta.

Goku sbuffò, aprì a forza ed entrò. Una lampadina elettrica illuminava l’ambiente.

“Perché non esci?” chiese.

Vegeta gli diede le spalle ed indicò dietro di sé con il pollice.

“Non posso rimediare al fatto che tutti possono vedere queste cicatrici. Se esco così, si volteranno tutti” sussurrò roco.

Goku impallidì vedendo i segni candidi sulla cicatrice di Vegeta, ci passò la mano.

“Se qualcuno dice qualcosa, se la vedrà con me” promise.

[109].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.6 Predominio

_ Quello che voglio che tu voglia. _

“Io sono quello che voglio che tu voglia che io sia” gli disse Vegeta all’orecchio.

Goku corrugò la fronte e inarcò un sopracciglio, grattandosi la testa tra i capelli mori.

“Vegeta, non ho capito” piagnucolò. 

Vegeta gli gattonò davanti, Goku stava seduto sul pavimento metallico della Gravity Room.

Vegeta gli mise le mani sulle spalle muscolose e spinse, facendolo stendere e gli si mise di sopra.

“Io per te sono un rivale ed è ciò che voglio essere per te. Perché un giorno ti sconfiggerò, Kakaroth” spiegò.

“Questo l’ho capito” rispose Goku.

“Per ora mi basta predominare in quest’altro ambito” sussurrò Vegeta.

[102].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.7 Sentimi

_ Quello che voglio che tu senta. _

Vegeta era a gattoni sulla schiena ignuda di Goku, il saiyan più giovane era steso nel letto a faccia in giù, l’odore che proveniva dalle lenzuola gli pungeva le narici.

“Io sono quello che voglio che tu senta” disse Vegeta. Leccò la schiena del Son che mugolò di piacere.

“Ogni volta te ne esci con qualcosa di sempre più strano. Capirti è praticamente impossibile” mormorò Goku con voce roca.

“Kakaroth, non devi capirmi. Concentrati sulle tue emozioni, sentimi” rispose Vegeta con voce seducente. Lo baciò sopra i glutei, sul moncherino della coda.

< Questo è decisamente più facile > pensò Goku, ansimando.

[102].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.8 Colpa ancestrale

_ Ma è come… _

Goku guardò Vegeta addormentato.

Il principe dei saiyan mugolò, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la guancia.

_ Vegeta si guardò intorno, intravide delle ombre davanti a lui. _

_ < So che questo non è reale, ma è come se non esistesse altro per me, ora > pensò. Risuonò una litania e l’odore del sangue gli punse le narici. _

_ “Tu non ci hai vendicato. Hai permesso che il tuo mondo, il tuo popolo e il tuo re venissero distrutti. _

_ Tu, schiavo di Freezer, saiyan maledetto, questa è la tua colpa” dissero le figure d’oscurità. _

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e si alzò seduto sul letto.

“Sono qui, va tutto bene” sussurrò Goku.

[110].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.9 Vendetta mancata

_ Non importa quello che faccio. _

Vegeta nascose il viso tra le mani.

Goku gli mise una mano sulla spalla, ma Vegeta la scostò.

“Cos’hai sognato?” chiese Son.

Vegeta sospirò.

_ Re Vegeta guardò in viso il figlio. _

_ “Dovevi sconfiggere Freezer. Eri nato per diventare supersaiyan, ma non sei riuscito nemmeno a fare questo” disse gelido. _

_ “ _ Non ha importanza tutto quello che ho fatto _?! Ho ottenuto il supersaiyan!” gridò Vegeta._

_ “Non hai compiuto la tua vendetta, hai macchiato il tuo orgoglio e quello della tua gente. Non sei degno del tuo sangue nobile” rispose Re Vegeta con freddezza. _

“Ho solo ricordato che ho dovuto chiedere a te di sconfiggere Freezer, tra le lacrime” sibilò.

[107].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.10 Solo rivali

__

_ Non posso convincerti. _

Vegeta si mise in posizione di combattimento.

“Riuscirò a diventare più forte di te, Kakaroth” ringhiò.

Goku sospirò e si grattò la testa.

“È diventata proprio un’ossessione. Perché non pensi ad altro ogni tanto?” piagnucolò.

“Io sono il principe dei saiyan e non posso farmi battere da una terza classe” ribatté secco Vegeta. Incrementò l’aura e guardò l’altro saltellare sul posto.

Goku piegò a destra e a sinistra il capo, incrementando a sua volta l’aura.

< Non posso convincerti che non importa chi sia il più importante tra noi. Io voglio qualcosa di più della tua rivalità, ma mi devo accontentare > pensò.

[103].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.11 Ti neghi la vita

__

_ A farti credere che questo è vero. _

Goku si affacciò dal parapetto della terrazza e osservò Vegeta sotto di lui.

Il principe dei saiyan era intento a tirare una serie di calci e pugni, il suo corpo longilineo scattava, i suoi muscoli erano in tensione e il sudore gli scivolava sul corpo abbronzato.

Goku abbassò lo sguardo e strinse i pugni, conficcando le unghie nella carne.

< Perché non riesco a farti credere che la nostra storia è una cosa vera? Urca, non capisco perché ti sei convinto che al principe dei saiyan non sia permesso essere felice. Perché ti neghi persino la possibilità di amarmi?! > pensò.

[101].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.12 Litigio

_ Così me ne vado. _

“Non ti sopporto! Come ha potuto una misera terza classe diventare così forte? Perché?! Per proteggere degli insulsi terrestri?

Odio quella tua aria da bravo ragazzo ingenuo, hai ripudiato il tuo sangue saiyan.

Sei un IPOCRITA!” gridò Vegeta. Incrementò la sua aura e i suoi capelli mori a forma di fiamma ondeggiavano sul suo capo.

Goku chinò il capo e indietreggiò, sospirò pesantemente. Rialzò la testa, chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

“È un modo per dirti che me ne devo andare?” chiese.

Vegeta spiccò il volo.

“No. Me ne vado io” rispose, dandogli le spalle.

Goku lo guardò allontanarsi.

[100].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.13 Persi nella passione

__

_ Guardandoti. _

Vegeta premette Goku contro la parete con il proprio corpo, gli stringeva il polso con una mano e gli morse la spalla muscolosa, lasciando il segno dei denti. Leccò la pelle arrossata e si staccò, lo fece voltare. Ghignò, guardando il suo corpo ignudo e si leccò le labbra, rabbrividendo di piacere.

Osservò i pettorali di Goku, i suoi capezzoli turgidi, il suo ventre scolpito e le sue gambe piegate in avanti.

Son stava con la schiena arcuata e ansimava, le labbra arrossate.

< Guardandoti mi perdo nel desiderio e passerei qui l’eternità > pensò Vegeta. Ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi. 

[101].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.14 Mi giri le spalle

_ Giri le spalle come fai sempre. _

“Contro Cell avresti potuto combattere seriamente, non immolare tuo figlio… invece ti sei sacrificato. E ti sei rifiutato di tornare. Mi hai lasciato solo, senza più un motivo per vivere, senza più la forza di rialzarmi. Sconfiggerti era tutto per me e tu mi hai privato anche di questo” sussurrò Vegeta. 

Goku si voltò e abbassò il capo.

“Vegeta non abbiamo tempo adesso. Majinbu…”. Iniziò a dire.

< Persino adesso che entrambi abbiamo perso la vita, tutto è un’immensa corsa che non si ferma. Il tempo mi sfugge come il vento e tu… mi giri le spalle come fai sempre > pensò.

[102].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.15 Imbattibile

_ Ti giri e fingi che non ci sia. _

Vegeta tentò di raggiungere Goku al viso con un pugno, Son schivò e lo colpì una gomitata al viso. Vegeta cadde per terra pesantemente, aprendo una voragine nel terreno. Si rialzò in ginocchio, gettò indietro la testa e urlò.

Goku gli porse la mano, Vegeta gliela scostò e si rialzò, dandogli le spalle.

“Vegeta…”. Iniziò Goku.

Vegeta spiccò il volo, allontanandosi.

< Ti giri e fingi che non ci sia. Non riesci a sopportare che io sia più forte e io non riesco a perdere. 

Voglio essere leale, coraggioso e buono, ma resto un guerriero.

Questo vuol dire essere un saiyan? > pensò.

[103].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.16 Voglio esserci

_ Ma io ci sarò. _

Vegeta si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, gli mise le mani sulle spalle e lo sbatté contro la parete, guardando Goku negli occhi.

Goku sorrise, avvampando e si portò una mano dietro la testa. 

“Ho fame” sussurrò Vegeta con voce roca.

“Urca, anche io” rispose Goku. Sorrise e chiuse gli occhi. “Non vedo l’ora di andare a tavola”.

“Non parlavo di quel tipo di cibo. Hai intenzione di tirarti indietro?” chiese Vegeta. Lo baciò con foga, Goku ricambiò fino a mozzargli il respiro, le loro salive si confusero.

Goku si staccò e gli sorrise.

“No, se è un modo per starti accanto. Ed io ci sarò” sussurrò, accarezzandogli il fianco.

[110].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

What if.

Cap.17 Me la pagherai, Black

__

_ Perché sei tutto quello che ho. _

Black trafisse Vegeta al petto con la lama di energia rosa. 

Il principe dei saiyan crollò in avanti, sputando sangue e precipitò.

Son lo afferrò al volo e lo strinse a sé. 

Mirai Trunks aveva gli occhi sgranati, il battito cardiaco irregolare.

“Che peccato, ho già consumato l’antipasto. Vorrà dire che dovrò concentrarmi sulla portata principale” disse Black.

Goku guardò Vegeta ansimare.

< Tu sei tutto quello che ho > pensò, avvertendo una fitta al petto. Alzò il capo e guardò Black.

“Ti farò a pezzi!” giurò. Incrementò la sua aura e raggiunse il livello di supersaiyan blue, atterrò e appoggiò Vegeta sul prato.

[104].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.18 Cambiato dentro

_ Non riesco a sentirmi nel modo di prima. _

Vegeta graffiò il petto di Goku, lasciando dei segni profondi.

< Non riesco più a sentirmi come mi sentivo prima. 

Vorrei odiarti, perché tu scarichi sempre su altri le tue colpe. Ridi e ignori i problemi degli altri. 

Io ho sofferto tutta la vita dopo la distruzione del nostro pianeta, tu, invece, ti sei divertito con i tuoi ‘amichetti’ > pensò.

Goku mugolò di dolore, Vegeta gli morse la spalla a sangue, facendogli sfuggire un gemito di dolore. Il principe dei saiyan sentì il sapore metallico del sangue e si leccò le labbra, ghignando.

Goku socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi more erano liquide, le pupille dilatate.

[106].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.19 Ti ascolterò

__

_ Non mi girare le spalle _

Vegeta venne sbalzato contro la montagna che franò all’impatto. La mano guantata del principe dei saiyan fuoriuscì dai massi e Vegeta strisciò fuori, si rialzò, tossendo. Si passò le mani sulla tuta, togliendo la polvere e ghignò. Alzò la testa e vide che Goku gli dava le spalle, digrignò i denti e lo raggiunse.

“Non mi girare le spalle!” ordinò. L’afferrò per la spalla e lo fece voltare, guardandolo in viso.

“Tu con me non fai altro. Parlo per ore inutilmente con te” ringhiò Son.

“ _Tsk_ , la prossima volta ti ascolterò, ma solo perché voglio conoscere il mio nemico” rispose secco Vegeta.

[102].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.20 Traditore

_ Non sarò ignorato. _

Vegeta osservava il cielo davanti a lui, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma mori.

Goku, alle sue spalle, osservava la sua schiena.

“Rispondimi!” gridò.

Vegeta rimase immobile.

“Questa volta non sarò ignorato! Non te lo permetterò!” sbraitò Son, trasformandosi in supersaiyan.

“Perché dovrei parlare con colui che, una volta ucciso suo fratello Radish, non lo ha nemmeno seppellito?” chiese gelido Vegeta.

“Ha rapito mio figlio, mi ha aggredito e ha cercato di uccidermi perché era un assassino” ribatté Goku.

“Traditore della tua razza. Se lo meritava di essere seppellito” sibilò Vegeta.

“Odiami pure, Vegeta, ma non ignorarmi!” sbraitò Son.

[102].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

AU.

Cap.21 Una fiera tra le altre

_ Il tempo non guarirà mai più questo danno. _

Kakaroth allungò le gambe, ticchettando con i talloni contro la superficie candida della navicella sferica. Osservò Vegeta davanti a lui.

< Gli animali selvaggi lo temono e lo rispettano come se fosse anche lui una fiera > pensò.

Il principe dei saiyan guardò negli occhi una pantera, le sue iridi color ossidiana si riflettevano in quelle color oro della fiera. Quest’ultima si accucciò, abbassando lo sguardo.

< La ferita della mia anima sanguina sgorgando odio e vendetta. Temetemi fino al giorno in cui mi vendicherò di Freezer, ma anche allora il tempo non guarirà il danno inflitto al mio essere > pensò.

[102].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.22 Perduta differenza

__

_ Non sarò ignorato, io sono… _

“Non voglio essere ignorato. Io sono il principe dei saiyan!” sbraitò Vegeta. Tirò un pugno contro la parete che si crepò al contatto.

“Io non so cosa significa. Radish mi fece credere che i saiyan fossero mostri sanguinari e conquistatori. Broly mi ha fatto capire tradissero la loro gente. Tu ne parli come di un popolo onorevole. Bills mi ha detto che sapevano anche esseri umani” rispose Kakaroth.

< Voglio davvero che tu lo sappia? La solitudine di essere l’ultimo della mia razza mi fa gridare la mia appartenenza. Ora che il pianeta è distrutto, c’è davvero differenza tra l’essere una terza classe o un principe? > si chiese Vegeta.

[110].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ..

Cap.23 La morte del padre

_ Un pochino insicuro. _

“Nel momento esatto in cui Freezer uccideva mio padre con un pugno, io, seduto su un pavimento becero, confinato nella stanza buia dove mi avevano condotto nel momento in cui ero stato venduto, uccidevo una innocua lucertolina candida.

Quando mio padre cadde, precipitò anche la collana dei re della nostra razza. Freezer pensò di averla distrutta schiacciandola sotto il piede, ma, invece, fu trovata da Turles in visita. La prese di nascosto, la riparò e tempo dopo la portò a tuo fratello Radish, che me la diede il giorno dei miei diciott’anni come regalo” raccontò Vegeta.

Goku impallidì.

< Mi sento così insicuro e incapace di stargli accanto > pensò.

[110].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.24 Non ho paura del tuo lato oscuro

_ Un po’ chiuso. _

Goku allungò il braccio e vide Vegeta scattare a destra e a sinistra.

< L’oscurità che lo ricopre, alle volte, sembra un mantello. Ogni tanto, sembra muoversi in modo diverso. Come se nascondesse un’altra natura, se solo mi permettesse di scontrarmi con quella parte segreta di lui > pensò.

Goku si teletrasportò alle sue spalle e cercò di raggiungerlo con un’onda. Vegeta si voltò di scatto, parò, ma il contraccolpo lo fece cadere a terra.

“Per oggi basta, amore. Urca, ho fame, _dark side_ ” scherzò Goku.

< Come fai a essere innamorato di un assassino? Sono così chiuso in me stesso, che non riesco a ringraziarti > pensò Vegeta.

[109].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.25 Fobia profonda

_ Perché non capisci. _

“Cosa ci vuole a capirlo?! Ho paura! Tu hai paura delle maledettissime siringhe, nemmeno avessi due anni, io di quel cosa!” sbraitò Vegeta. Il suo viso era bluastro e indietreggiò, tremando.

“Urca, ma è così carino” piagnucolò Goku. Accarezzò la testa del vermetto sulla sua mano.

Vegeta cercò di colpirlo con una serie di ki-blast, ma Goku si teletrasportò di fianco, salvandolo.

“Perché non capisci?” gemette Vegeta.

< Le innumerevoli cicatrici che sfregiano le mie spalle non sono state prodotte da una frusta, ma dalla bianca e lucida coda da serpente di Freezer. Quell’essere strisciante guizza esattamente come lei > pensò.

[101].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.26 Il signore della tempesta

_ Faccio quello che posso. _

Vegeta era ritto in piedi su un’altura rocciosa. Il vento gli sferzava il viso abbronzato, arrossandoglielo e faceva ondeggiare furiosamente i suoi capelli a fiamma. I vestiti umidi gli aderivano al corpo muscoloso, mentre le gocce di pioggia lo colpivano, infrangendosi sulla sua figura rigida.

“Vegeta, io faccio quello che posso. Non puoi sempre allontanarti così. Lo so che sbaglio, ma significa esseri umani. Ti prego scendi, parliamo. Sono ore che sei lì!” gridò Goku, alle pendici dell’altura. Teneva le mani a conca ai lati della bocca.

< Fermo lì, sembra sfidare la tempesta. Anzi, sembra essere lui a generarla > pensò.

[102].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.27 Io resterò

__

_ Ma qualche volta non ho senso. _

“Oggi non hai voluto nemmeno mangiare. E sei insolitamente pacato, fin troppo. Cosa ti succede?” domandò Goku, sedendosi di fianco a Vegeta.

“Kakaroth, devi capire che ogni tanto non ho semplicemente senso” rispose Vegeta con voce roca.

“Tu parla, io ascolto. Non voglio darti senso, solo rimanerti accanto” mormorò Goku. Osservò il viso marmoreo di Vegeta, il suo sguardo gelido.

< Quando è triste, sembra quasi diventare più regale. Perché non può esserlo anche da felice? > si chiese.

“E rimarresti qui anche se io non parlassi?” domandò Vegeta.

“Sì” rispose Goku.

“Resta” mormorò il principe.

Goku annuì.

“Resterò” promise piano.

[101].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Ooc.

Cap.28 La tenerezza di Vegeta

_ Quello che non hai mai voluto dire. _

Vegeta guardò fuori dall’oblò. Vide Gohan saltellare sul posto, dimenando i pugni verso il cielo. Il piccolo, stretto nella sua battle-suit, alzò il mento.

“Io sono Gohan, il guerriero più forte dell’universo” si vantò.

Vegeta sorrise.

“Sembra me alla sua età” bisbigliò con tono intenerito. 

Goku, dentro la capsula di rigenerazione, socchiuse gli occhi udendo quella voce gentile. Osservò Vegeta guardare Gohan e arrossì.

< Quello che non hai voluto dire, è che in realtà sei dolce e ami i bambini > pensò. Richiuse gli occhi, mentre Vegeta si voltava a e tornava verso di lui, sedendosi ai piedi della capsula.

[101].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.29 Junior sa 

_ Ma non ho mai avuto dubbi. _

Vegeta stava con la schiena appoggiata al muro, le braccia incrociate al petto e le gambe accavallate.

Junior, seduto al suo fianco, era rigido, a sua volta teneva le braccia strette al petto.

“ _Tsk_ ” sibilò Vegeta.

“ _Umphf_ ” fece Junior in risposta.

“Sono ore che stai lì. Se devi dirmi qualcosa, dillo adesso” disse gelido il principe.

“Lo so che stai aspettando che Goku esca dalla scuola guida. Mi chiedo solo se sia davvero per andarvi ad allenare. Perché non conosco tecniche che producono succhiotti” disse il namecciano con tono tagliente.

< Non ho mai avuto dubbi che ‘lui’ sapesse > pensò Vegeta, arrossendo.

[103].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Accenni anche VeBulma.

Cap.30 Senso d’inutilità

_ È come se non importasse quello che faccio. _

“È come se non importasse mai quello che faccio. Era la mia ‘donna’, eppure non sono riuscito a tenerla a me” disse Vegeta. Appoggiò la mano sulla lapide, la vista gli si oscurò e rischiò di cadere in avanti.

Goku gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e lo trasse a sé, abbracciandolo.

“La morte faceva parte del suo essere umana. Non l’ha temuta, sapeva che tu le saresti stato vicino fino alla fine” disse roco.

Vegeta gli appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla e ululò di dolore, gli strinse i fianchi fino a strappargli i vestiti con le unghie, graffiandogli la pelle.

“Non osare lasciarmi” supplicò.

[105].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.31 In navicella

_ Per una volta stammi a sentire. _

Goku si mise a cavalcioni su Vegeta, premendo il suo corpo contro quello dell’altro. I loro respiri si confondevano all’interno della navicella sferica, il principe dei saiyan affondava nel sedile morbido.

“Ora, per una volta, stammi a sentire” ordinò Goku. Gli afferrò i polsi e gli alzò le braccia.

Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi.

“Cosa dovrei sentire? Quanto tu sia dannatamente migliore di me?” ringhiò.

Goku gli appoggiò la fronte sulla testa.

“Sono stanco di essere maltrattato e ignorato da te” sussurrò roco Son. Abbassò il capo e glielo mise nell’incavo del collo, ispirandone l’odore.

Vegeta cercò di liberare i polsi.

“Voglio qualcosa di più, per noi” mugolò Goku.

[108].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.32 Ubriachi

__

_ No, stammi a sentire ora. _

Goku gettò indietro la testa, appoggiandola sulla spalla di Vegeta. Socchiuse gli occhi liquidi, le sue gote erano arrossate e avvertiva le tempie pulsare dolorosamente.

Intorno a loro c’erano una serie di lattine di birra vuote, ripiegate su loro stessa.

Vegeta mugolò, socchiudendo le gambe. Si portò un’altra lattina alle labbra e ne bevve avidamente il contenuto. Anche le sue gote erano arrossate.

“Ve-Vegeta…” mugolò Goku. Il principe dei saiyan cercò di alzarsi, Son lo afferrò per un polso.

“Devo dirti una cosa importante” gemette Goku. Lo strattonò e se lo fece cadere steso a carponi sulle gambe.

“Lasciami” ringhiò Vegeta.

“No, stammi a sentire ora” ribatté Goku.

[108].

Raccolta di drabble songfic VeGoku sulla canzone: Faint dei Linkin Park.

Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE7PKfPy-fQ.

Cap.33 Forse ti ascolterò

_ Mi starai a sentire, che ti piaccia o no, proprio ora. _

Goku raggiunse il supersaiyan di terzo livello, serrando i pugni, guardando in viso il principe dei saiyan.

“Questa volta non potrai ignorarmi” ringhiò.

Vegeta cercò di voltarsi, ma Goku gli afferrò il polso e lo costrinse a voltarsi.

Vegeta digrignò i denti e lanciò una serie di onde, Son le parò con l’indice.

“Mi starai a sentire, che ti piaccia o no, proprio ora” ordinò Goku.

“Io non prendo ordini da te” sibilò Vegeta.

“Lo so che soffri. Lo sento, ma devi lasciarmi andare oltre. Permettimi di lenirlo io questo dolore” supplicò Goku, con voce rauca.

Vegeta lo baciò, mordendogli a sangue il labbro.

< … forse potrei… > pensò.

[110].


End file.
